"Diss and Make Out" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:30 <@Don|> -- START -- 16:31 <@Don|> *scene switches to Emma in the east cabin* 16:31 <+Scott|> *knocks on door and walks in* 16:31 <+Scott|> Hey Emma, can we talk 16:31 <+Emma31> Scott, can I help you? 16:31 <+Scott|> About yesterday.... *scratches head* 16:31 <+Scott|> *coughs awkwardly* Look I don't usually do this, but I wanted to say thanks :) 16:31 <+Scott|> I know I came off as some awkward loser 16:32 <+Emma31> No, you didn't! 16:32 <+Emma31> It's no problem 16:32 <+Emma31> So, is that all you wanted? To tell me you're not a loser? 16:32 <+Scott|> Well that and! Just wanna call a truce. 16:32 <+Scott|> You don't bug me, I don't bug you :) as thanks heh. 16:32 <+Emma31> Uh, I guess that's not a bad idea 16:32 <+Emma31> Sure 16:33 <+Scott|> (Conf) It's about time I got to the final four! Now I only got three punks left to take down...starting with Brody. I can't believe what that idiot did, he had no right to question me like that! 16:33 <+Emma31> (conf) Scott's acting weirder than usual lately, but I'm way too focused to care. I'm actually in the Final 4! When my sister signed me up for this show I didn't even think I'd make it, and now I'm so close to the money I can pretty much taste it. 16:33 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody and Dakota in the main lodge* 16:33 * Dakota| walks around the lodge holding her cell phone. 16:33 <+Dakota|> No bars? Again?! 16:33 <+Dakota|> What's the point of a backup-backup phone if it's just as bad as the backup phone? 16:34 <+Brody09> *sighs deeply* 16:34 <+Brody09> Devin probably had a phone... 16:34 <+Dakota|> Ummm, no he didn't... 16:34 <+Dakota|> Wait, are you still hung up over him leaving? 16:34 <+Brody09> A little yeah 16:34 <+Dakota|> Awww, that's so cute! 16:35 <+Brody09> (CONF) Don't get me wrong, I'm stoked to be in the final four. But I kind of that Devin would be here too,so it's also a bummer yknow? I just gotta focus on winning this thing! Not only for me, but for everyone who was unfairly booted from the game by a certain pretty uncool dude... 16:35 * Dakota| hears her phone ring and picks it up. 16:35 <+Dakota|> *into the phone* Hello? 16:35 <+Dakota|> This is she... 16:35 <+Dakota|> Excuse me??? 16:35 <+Dakota|> Oh my gosh, yes! 16:35 <+Dakota|> A thousand times yes! 16:36 * Dakota| hangs up and giggles. 16:36 <+Brody09> Yo, good news? 16:36 <+Dakota|> What do you mean? 16:36 <+Brody09> Um,the phone call.. 16:36 <+Dakota|> What phone call?! 16:36 <+Dakota|> I didn't get a phone call! 16:36 * Dakota| giggles again and runs out of the lodge. 16:37 <+Dakota|> (conf) Great news: the producer of Camp Drama wants ME to star in a spin-off! I'm finally getting my big break. I just have to make sure Don and the others don't find out. It's super top-secret... OMG, you guys won't air this, right? 16:37 <@Don|> *scene switches to Don and the campers by the beach* 16:37 <@Don|> Campers! 16:37 <@Don|> Congratulations on making it to the final four. 16:37 <@Don|> It's been a long seven weeks, as we've watched Miles, Anne Maria, Ennui, Cameron, Jen, Sam, Carrie, Lightning, Staci, and Devin get catapulted off the island via the Hurl of Shame. 16:37 <@Don|> But you four are still here. 16:38 <+Brody09> *sighs* 16:38 <@Don|> Somehow. 16:38 <+Scott|> *smug smirk* 16:38 <@Don|> Thankfully, that'll change after today. 16:38 <@Don|> Here's how this challenge will work: you'll be accepting the sickest, most twisted dares from the ousted campers. 16:38 <+Brody09> Ousted? 16:39 <+Brody09> Like ones that left? 16:39 <+Brody09> Like Devin? 16:39 <@Don|> Yes, like Devin. -_- 16:39 * ChefHatchet pushes over a wheel with the ex-campers' photos on it. 16:39 <@Don|> Each player will take turns spinning the wheel - the camper you lad on determines whose dare you perform. 16:39 <@Don|> You can inflict the dare on another camper or perform it yourself to win a "get out of dare" freebie. 16:39 <@Don|> We had to set the wheel up here since SOMEONE set fire to the amphitheater in the fashion challenge... 16:40 <+Scott|> It was an accident! 16:40 <@Don|> Right. 16:40 <+Dakota|> Great. 16:40 <+Dakota|> I'll be sending all my dares to Scott. 16:40 <+Scott|> Nice try princess 16:40 <+Scott|> A couple stupid dares don't scare me 16:41 <+Scott|> As a matter of fact, I'll go first. *walks up* 16:41 <@Don|> You sure about that? 16:41 * Scott| spins 16:41 <+Scott|> As if those losers could come up with anything bad 16:41 <@Don|> Okay then. 16:41 * Don| sees the wheel land on Lightning and pulls out cue cards. 16:42 <@Don|> Scott. 16:42 <@Don|> Your dare comes from Lightning: get pelted with snapping turtles for 10 seconds. 16:42 <+Scott|> O_O 16:42 * Dakota| grins. 16:42 <@Don|> What's it going to be? 16:42 <@Don|> Will you accept the dare or pass it on to someone else? 16:42 <+Scott|> Pft.....they're turtles. What's the worst that can happen? 16:43 * ChefHatchet pours out a bucket of snapping turtles. 16:43 * ChefHatchet takes out a hockey puck. 16:43 <+Scott|> I'll take it! Come at me! 16:43 * ChefHatchet fires one at his arm. 16:43 <+Scott|> YEOWCH!! 16:43 <+Dakota|> This is already my favorite challenge. 16:44 <+Brody09> *whispers to Dakota* Hey Dakota 16:44 <+Brody09> You think Don would let me take the picture of Devin on the wheel? 16:44 <+Brody09> I need a new lock screen 16:44 * Dakota| shakes her head. 16:44 <+Emma31> That's not... weird on all levels... 16:44 * ChefHatchet fires three more turtles at Scott. 16:44 <+Scott|> *dodges them* 16:45 * ChefHatchet fires one at his arm. 16:45 <+Scott|> *GETS BIT AND GROANS* 16:45 * ChefHatchet fires another at his groin. 16:45 <+Scott|> AAAAH!! 16:45 <+Scott|> O_e 16:45 <+Scott|> Mommy.... 16:45 <+Scott|> *passes out* 16:46 * ChefHatchet chuckles evilly. 16:46 <@Don|> Nice work, Chef. 16:46 <@Don|> Scott, as much as I'd like to watch that go on forever, 10 seconds is up. 16:46 <@Don|> And you just won a freebie. 16:46 <+Brody09> *rolls eyes* 16:46 <+Emma31> Nice one. 16:46 <@Don|> Who wants to go next? 16:47 <+Dakota|> Ooh! I'll go. 16:47 * Dakota| runs over to the wheel and spins it. 16:47 <@Don|> Dakota, Carrie's dare is... 16:47 <@Don|> Make out with Scott for 5 seconds. 16:47 <+Brody09> :0 16:47 <+Scott|> ;) 16:47 <+Dakota|> Ewww! 16:48 <+Dakota|> No way am I doing that. 16:48 <+Dakota|> Emma can take it. 16:48 <+Emma31> What?! 16:48 <+Scott|> *blushes* Huh?? 16:48 <+Scott|> (Conf) Kissss...Emma??? :) 16:48 * Dakota| hands Emma a pack of mints. 16:48 <+Dakota|> Here. You'll need these. 16:49 <+Emma31> I WON'T forget this. 16:49 <+Scott|> *gulps* Uh... h-Hey there. 16:49 <@Don|> Remember, Emma! You gotta last the full 5 seconds. 16:49 <+Dakota|> Try not to use too much tongue. 16:49 <+Emma31> Bleh 16:49 <+Scott|> Let's get this over with *gives flirty look* 16:50 <+Emma31> *gulps and kisses him* 16:50 <@Don|> 1! 16:50 <@Don|> 2! 16:50 <@Don|> 3! 16:50 <@Don|> 4! 16:50 * Dakota| takes a picture with her phone. 16:50 <@Don|> And 5, you're done! 16:51 <+Emma31> *pulls back and gasps for air* 16:51 <+Brody09> My stomach just did a total 360... 16:51 <+Scott|> *stays there for a second looking dopey* 16:51 <+Emma31> Glad that's over 16:51 <+Emma31> Can I get my freebie now? 16:51 <@Don|> That's not actually how this works. 16:51 <@Don|> If it wasn't your dare, you don't win a freebie. :p 16:52 <+Emma31> You've got to be kidding me 16:52 <+Emma31> Fine, then I'm spinning the wheel next 16:52 * Emma31 spins 16:52 <@Don|> Emma, your dare comes from Sam... 16:52 <@Don|> Lick... Scott's... armpit! 16:52 <+Emma31> Oh no 16:52 <+Brody09> My man!! 16:53 <+Emma31> .... 16:53 <+Emma31> You know who really deserves this dare? 16:53 <+Emma31> Dakota. :) 16:53 <+Dakota|> No!!! 16:53 <+Dakota|> You can't be serious. D: 16:53 <+Emma31> *walks back to her seat* 16:53 * ChefHatchet snickers. 16:54 <+Dakota|> This is SO gross! 16:54 <+Dakota|> What kind of show is this?! 16:54 <+Scott|> *raises pit* 16:54 * Dakota| whimpers and leans into Scott's armpit. 16:54 <+Scott|> Just imagine it's ice cream? 16:54 <+Dakota|> Shut up, Scott! 16:54 * Dakota| vomits in her mouth. 16:55 * Dakota| swallows it and licks his armpit. 16:55 <+Emma31> That was so worth not getting a freebie 16:55 * Dakota| vomits again. 16:55 <+Emma31> So... 16:55 <+Emma31> Want your mints back? 16:55 * Dakota| growls. 16:56 * Don| hears a phone start ringing. 16:56 <@Don|> Hey! 16:56 <@Don|> Is that a phone, Dakota? >.> 16:56 <+Dakota|> Wow, way to assume it's mine. 16:56 <+Dakota|> That is seriously insulting. 16:56 * Dakota| reaches into her pocket and mutes it. 16:56 <+Dakota|> (conf) That was close. Thankfully, he left a voicemail. I'll keep my most devoted Dakotangels updated via Permagram. 16:57 <@Don|> Brody! You're up next. 16:57 <+Brody09> Alright! 16:57 <+Brody09> *walks over to the wheel and spins* 16:57 <@Don|> Anne Maria dares you to chew a wad of Sam's gum. 16:57 <+Emma31> :o 16:57 <+Dakota|> Yuck. 16:57 <+Brody09> Uhhh, where would I get his gum from? 16:58 * Don| looks at Chef. 16:58 <+ChefHatchet> Oh... 16:58 <+ChefHatchet> Where'd I put it? 16:58 * ChefHatchet reaches into his dirty apron pocket. 16:58 * ChefHatchet wipes some lint off of it and gives it to Brody. 16:58 <@Don|> Wait! 16:58 * Don| takes it from Brody and pulls out a string of hair. 16:59 * Don| hands it back to Brody. 16:59 <+Brody09> Thanks dude... 16:59 <+Brody09> *winces and puts it in his mouth* 16:59 <+Scott|> Ugh..... 16:59 <+Emma31> I don't want to look 16:59 <+Brody09> Hm, cinnamon... 16:59 <+Brody09> Interesting flavor 17:00 <@Don|> Too much info, man. 17:00 <@Don|> But on the bright side, you win a freebie! 17:00 <+Brody09> Sweet! 17:00 <+Scott|> I wouldn't go near Devin for a while after that bro 17:00 <+Brody09> *spits out gum at Scott* 17:00 <+Brody09> Thanks for the advice "bro" 17:00 <+Scott|> >.> 17:01 <@Don|> It's the end of the first round and the girls are totally sucking right now. 17:01 * Don| hears Dakota get a text. 17:01 <@Don|> Okay, I'm serious. 17:01 <@Don|> Whoever's phone that is, cough it up. 17:01 <+ChefHatchet> Sorry Don, pretty sure that's mine. 17:01 <+ChefHatchet> I'll remember to turn it off. 17:01 * Dakota| giggles and runs off. 17:02 <+Dakota|> (conf) Okay, so the voicemail said to wait for his text, and the text said to meet him for an interview tomorrow. The show doesn't end for another week! I can't leave now, I'm so close to winning. I wonder if Daddy could bribe Don into letting me leave... 17:02 <@Don|> Scott, your turn to spin the wheel. 17:02 <+Scott|> *glares at Brody as he spins* 17:02 <@Don|> Devin-- 17:02 <+Brody09> HUH 17:02 <@Don|> ... 17:02 <@Don|> Devin dares Scott to be covered in red ants for 10 seconds. 17:03 <+Scott|> Oh this should be good >:) 17:03 <+Scott|> Brody, since you like him so much, go ahead and take his dare why don't you 17:03 <+Brody09> More like you're too chicken dude! 17:03 <@Don|> Brody, you do have a freebie. 17:03 <@Don|> Which you can use to get yourself out of doing this. 17:03 <+Brody09> Y'know what Don? 17:03 <+Brody09> I'll take it! 17:03 <+Brody09> For Devin... 17:04 <+ChefHatchet> That's the spirit! 17:04 * ChefHatchet pours a red ant farm on top of Brody. 17:04 <+Brody09> Ow! 17:04 <+Brody09> Owowowowow 17:04 <+Brody09> *runs around in pain* 17:04 <+Scott|> *blows raspberry* 17:05 <+Dakota|> Okay Brody, enough camera-hogging. 17:05 <+Dakota|> I want my dare! 17:05 * Dakota| walks over and spins the wheel. 17:05 <@Don|> Ennui wants to see you eat a live cockroach. 17:05 <+Dakota|> Pass. 17:05 <@Don|> You just said you wanted it! 17:06 <+Dakota|> I did not. 17:06 <+Dakota|> You're just old and you can't hear properly. 17:06 * Don| rolls his eyes. 17:06 <+Dakota|> Scott is probably an expert at eating bugs! He should do it. 17:06 <+Brody09> *makes chicken noises* 17:06 <+Scott|> Jokes on you Blondie, I have a stomach of steel 17:06 <+Scott|> Bring on the chow Chef! 17:07 * Scott| opens his mouth 17:07 * ChefHatchet drops a cockroach in his mouth. 17:07 * Scott| swallows it whole 17:07 <+ChefHatchet> That's nasty. :/ 17:07 <+Dakota|> Am I the only one with ANY dignity around here? 17:07 <+Emma31> Not after licking Scott's armpit 17:07 <+Emma31> *goes up and spins* 17:07 <+Dakota|> Ugh. >:( 17:08 <@Don|> Emma, your dare from Jen is to wipe off your makeup using a dead fish. 17:08 <+Emma31> Well 17:08 <+Emma31> I guess that's not SO bad 17:08 * ChefHatchet plugs his nose and hands Emma the fish. 17:08 * Emma31 wipes her face with it 17:08 <+Brody09> Nice!! 17:08 * Don| hands Emma a freebie. 17:09 <@Don|> Currently, everyone has a freebie besides Dakota. 17:09 <+Dakota|> I want a redo! 17:09 * Emma31 sits down 17:09 <@Don|> Sorry, not your turn. 17:09 <@Don|> Brody? 17:09 <+Brody09> *gets up and spins the wheel* 17:09 <+Brody09> Please be Devin,please be Devin... 17:10 * Don| watches the wheel land on Cameron. 17:10 <@Don|> Ooh, so close. 17:10 <@Don|> Brody, Cameron has dared you to finish an entire jug of maggot slime. 17:10 <+Brody09> Man, the quiet ones are always twisted... 17:10 <+Dakota|> *whispers to Brody* Give it to Scott! 17:10 <+Scott|> *whispers to Dakota* I can hear you. 17:10 <+Dakota|> Ew! Back off. 17:10 <+Dakota|> Your breath stinks, troll. 17:11 <+Brody09> Dakota has a good point 17:11 <+Brody09> I'm sure Cam would totally love if his best friend Scott drank the slime 17:11 <+Scott|> Leave Cam out of this! I use my freebie! 17:11 * Dakota| groans. 17:11 <+Emma31> Guys don't be so harsh on Scott 17:11 <+Dakota|> Um, harsh... 17:11 <+Dakota|> On Scott? 17:12 <+Brody09> How hard did that fish hit you Emma? 17:12 <+Scott|> Wow, uh. Thanks Em. 17:12 <+Emma31> No problem, Scott 17:12 <+Dakota|> Oh, I know exactly what's going on here. 17:12 <+Dakota|> They're hooking up! 17:12 <@Don|> Dakota, please. 17:12 <@Don|> This challenge is gross enough without that image. 17:12 * ChefHatchet shudders. 17:13 * Dakota| gets another text. 17:13 <@Don|> HA! 17:13 <@Don|> I KNEW IT WASN'T CHEF. 17:13 <@Don|> I made him turn his phone off! 17:13 <+Dakota|> It... 17:13 <+Dakota|> Got super lonely and turned on by itself, maybe? 17:13 * Don| snatches the phone away. 17:14 <@Don|> I said no electronics. 17:14 <@Don|> As long as you're on this show, I keep the phone. 17:14 * Scott| chuckles at Dakota and spins 17:14 <@Don|> Scott, your dare comes from Staci. 17:14 <+Dakota|> Awww, your girlfriend! 17:14 <+Dakota|> How thoughtful. 17:14 <@Don|> The dare is: have your head shaved by Chef. 17:14 <+Scott|> O_O 17:15 <@Don|> Remember Scott. 17:15 <@Don|> You can perform the dare yourself OR... 17:15 <+Scott|> I DARE DAKOTA. *POINTS AT DAKOTA* 17:15 <+Dakota|> :-O 17:15 <+Brody09> :0 17:15 <+Emma31> *tries to hold in her laughter* 17:15 <+Dakota|> Nooooooo! 17:15 <+Dakota|> Why would you dare ME?! 17:16 <+Scott|> Because you're annoying 17:16 <+Scott|> And Emma's hair is too pretty to cut off :) 17:16 * ChefHatchet takes out the shaver. 17:16 <+Dakota|> This is where I draw the line. 17:16 <+Dakota|> I refuse to do this! 17:16 <@Don|> Dakota, if you want to win, you HAVE to do the dare. 17:16 <+Dakota|> Is that so?! 17:16 <+Dakota|> Well then, I QUIT. 17:17 <+Emma31> :o 17:17 <+Brody09> Woah...huh? 17:17 <+Dakota|> YOU HEARD ME. 17:17 <+Dakota|> I don't even need this show anymore, I'm getting the lead role in a spin-off! 17:17 <+Dakota|> I'm finally going to be famous. <3 17:17 <+Dakota|> Well, officially famous. 17:17 <+Scott|> Yeah right 17:17 <+Scott|> That's total bull 17:18 <+Dakota|> Jealous much?! 17:18 * Dakota| snatches her phone from Don. 17:18 <+Dakota|> Here. Allow me to prove you wrong. 17:18 * Dakota| redials the number. 17:18 <+ChefHatchet> *whispers to Don* What's she doing? 17:18 <+Dakota|> I'm right here. 17:18 <+Dakota|> And I'm calling the producer who discovered me! Duh! 17:18 * Don| hears a phone start to ring. 17:19 <+Dakota|> What the... 17:19 <@Don|> :| 17:19 <+Scott|> Oh 17:19 <+Scott|> Whoops.... Guess that's for me. ;) *answers phone* 17:19 <+Dakota|> O_O 17:19 * Emma31 gasps 17:19 <+Brody09> No way! 17:19 <@Don|> Hey, that looks exactly like my phone! 17:20 <@Don|> Oh wait. 17:20 <@Don|> It is my phone. 17:20 <+Dakota|> You... 17:20 <+Dakota|> YOU did this?! @Scott 17:20 <+Scott|> You're surprised? 17:20 <+Scott|> I told you losers not to mess with me 17:20 <+Brody09> Not cool,man 17:21 <@Don|> Dakota, as dramatic as this is. 17:21 <@Don|> You still need to leave. :p 17:21 <+Dakota|> NO! 17:21 <+Dakota|> Please! 17:21 <@Don|> *scene switches to Dakota in the Hurl of Shame* 17:21 <+Dakota|> I change my mind, shave my head! 17:21 <+Dakota|> I'll even get hair extensions, I swear! 17:22 <@Don|> What part of "too late" do you fail to comprehend? 17:22 <+Dakota|> This has to be a mistake! 17:22 <+Dakota|> I didn't get my spin-off series yet! 17:22 <@Don|> *catapults Dakota* 17:22 <+Dakota|> Nooooooooooooo!!! 17:22 <+Scott|> Night guys 17:22 <+Scott|> Can't wait to crush Brody in the finals tomorrow 17:23 <@Don|> Love the enthusiasm! But why not crush him at the campfire tonight? 17:23 <+Scott|> ...um, what did he just say? 17:23 <+Emma31> Wait, we're still voting someone off? 17:23 <@Don|> Did I give you the impression we weren't? 17:23 <+Scott|> (Conf) He's joking, right???? 17:23 <@Don|> *scene switches to the campfire ceremony* 17:23 <@Don|> You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. 17:23 <@Don|> If you don't get a marshmallow tonight, you must leave. 17:24 <@Don|> Emma, however, is safe. 17:24 * Don| tosses Emma a marshmallow. 17:24 * Emma31 takes it 17:24 <+Emma31> Score! 17:24 <+Scott|> Well Brody. It's been a good run buddy :) 17:24 <+Scott|> Sorry you're about to go home 17:25 <+Brody09> What makes you think I'M going home dude? 17:25 <+Scott|> Not sure if you noticed but me and Emma are tight now 17:25 <+Scott|> She would never vote me off *looks smug* 17:25 <@Don|> Scott. 17:25 <+Scott|> No need Don. He knows. 17:25 <@Don|> You're going home!!!!!!! 17:26 <+Emma31> YES!!!! 17:26 <+Scott|> WHAT?! 17:26 <+Emma31> YES YES YES YES YES 17:26 <+Emma31> IN YOUR FACE! 17:26 <+Scott|> HOLD ON BUT BUT 17:26 <@Don|> *scene switches to Scott in the Hurl of Shame* 17:26 <+Scott|> But 17:26 <+Scott|> Emma!! 17:27 <+Scott|> I really started to like you 17:27 <+Scott|> I thought 17:27 <+Scott|> I thought you and I 17:27 <+Emma31> You thought wrong 17:27 <+Emma31> Sorry ;) 17:27 <+Scott|> Wait 17:27 <+Scott|> YOU WERE PLAYING ME THIS WHOLE TIME? 17:27 * Emma31 nods 17:28 <+Brody09> Must be a sucky feeling huh Scott? 17:28 <+Scott|> OH COME ON 17:28 <+Scott|> That's the LAST TIME 17:28 <+Scott|> I OPEN UP TO ANYONE 17:28 <@Don|> *catapults Scott* 17:28 <+Scott|> ILL GET YOOOOOOOOU 17:29 <@Don|> Brody! Emma! 17:29 <@Don|> Our final two! 17:29 <+Brody09> *thumbs up* 17:29 * Emma31 waves 17:29 <@Don|> Who's going to win the million dollars? And who will leave crying? 17:29 <@Don|> Find out in our explosive grand finale of BONEY ISLAND! 17:30 <@Don|> -- END -- D D D